When You Let Four Crazy Soldier Boys Loose In NYC
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: Click the two little blue arrows between the title and the username to get to the latest chapter...! Rate T for suggestive and crazy scenes XD
1. Prepare For The Stunt

Title: PoM MSS–Middle School Survival.

Description: The boys take on their greatest challenge yet–middle school. The teachers can be mean, their classmates can be snobbish, their reputation may go down, but together, anything goes for their happy ending. But first things first–it's the last day of fifth grade! What shall happen? Humanized. There might be Skilene.

Chappy One

"Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Skipper asked, standing at the door with his friends. The janitor shook his head. Skipper groaned. "Come on man! It's the last day of our elementary school lives! It's time to celebrate!"

"Sorry," the janitor–Mr. Watbob–sighed. "I never let the kids go up on the roof of the school–it's too dangerous!" He looked at them. "Sorry, I don't make the rules–I just enforce them."

"I do just the opposite," Skipper said under his breath. _I don't enforce the rules–I make them._

The four boys pouted and folded their arms. Rico pulled out his duct-tape from his backpack. Skipper grinned evilly. "Boys–get him."

Mr. Watbob was puzzled. "What are you kids–" But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Rico had walked into the janitor's office as he was speaking and had hog-tied the janitor full-body as Skipper held him down and placed him in a corner of the room before Mr. Watbob could react. He finished him off with a slap of duct tape on his mouth.

"You got him Rico!" Skipper cheered as he stood over the janitor. He turned to Kowalski and Private. "Kowalski, grab the keys; Private, guard the door!"

The other three cheered in respond; they might actually get to go to the roof! "All right!" Rico shouted in his hoarse voice.

The janitor's office was small and messy with hundreds of sheets of papers piled everywhere, and could only fit four people, which was why Private stayed outside. The janitor's screams were muffled by the duct tape, as he struggled to unwrap himself, which was hopeless with his hands taped behind his back, and his feet taped together.

"Someone's coming!" Private called from outside. The others looked up in a panicked expression.

"Right!" Skipper said. "Let's move guys, move!"

Kowalski grabbed the big ring of keys on the hook next to the janitor's desk, and dashed out, followed by Rico and Skipper, who closed the door behind them and in the petrified face of the janitor. They immediately came face to face with an squinty-eyed teacher. "What are you kids up to?" She questioned suspiciously.

The boys looked at each other. Kowalski hid the keys behind his back. "Nothhiiiinnggg," they all said in sync back and leaned away from her.

"It better not be," she sniffed. This woman–Ms. Stiffles–was actually the only mean teacher at their school. She glared at them one by one. "You boys have created enough memories here at Centre Parker Elementary, that's for sure."

It was true. All four boys right then had a flashback to the times when they created memories at the school. Kowalski putting up strange posters all over the place. Private setting the cafeteria on fire. Rico making various weird noises through the intercom at random moments. Skipper accidentally letting his snake loose in the school. And that was not all.

"There better not be any earthquake before school ends." She glared at them one last time and brushed by as she walked past them.

As she finally got out of sight, the boys let out a big whoop and exchanged high-fives. "Let's get up there!" Private cheered in his British accent.

"And try out my latest invention!" Kowalski added, grinning.

"Just cause it's your birthday, doesn't mean we'll try out your new invention," Skipper warned, but inside, he totally knew he wanted to try it out. And, yes, Kowalski's birthday was on the last day of school, which made it extra special.

The four guys commenced walking down the hallway to the secret door to the stairs that lead up to the flat roof above. Though the school was two stories high, it still wasn't as high as it sounded. The lower grades on the first floor and the upper grades on the second.

As they walked, they took inventory of each other. There was Skipper–short dude who you think would have a flat head just cause his black hair was spiked up and flattened. He was strong and tough and kind of bossy with an attitude but still acted like a kid. He was the leader of their group.

Next was Kowalski–which was his actual name cause his parents were weird enough to name him after his last name–tall and slim with dorky shirts about science and he wore glasses. Obviously, he was the smart one of the group. He was actually the smartest kid in the fifth grade, and people were amazed.

Then was Rico, he was a maniac with messy hair and a hunched back. He didn't talk that much, and if he did it was strange and hoarse, because his brain worked differently the doctor said, and that might never change. Everyone avoided him because of that, thinking he was mental. Though he did carry around his backpack full of weapons and explosives everywhere he went, so no wonder everyone was so scared.

Lastly, there was Private, and yes that was his real name also (hey, there can be real people called Private!). He was a cute British dude, always optimistic, thinking about rainbows and sunshine everywhere he went. He was nice and cared about people a lot. He was the shortest out of all of them, with one of those baby faces and kinda pudgy, with a round head of black hair.

The hallways were strangely quiet, as nobody was in them at all. All the kids and grown-ups–beside Mr. Watbob and Ms. Stiffles–were outside having a picnic and running on the field and playground and streets that they had closed off, and playing games the adults had set up for this special last-day-of-school party. There was even a live band out there. A lot of the kids' parents had come to celebrate with them.

The four boys were celebrating out there with the rest of them before Kowalski badly wanted to try out his new invention so Skipper had this crazy idea to go up on the roof to do it. And his friends had agreed.

Now they were at the door. It was locked. Kowalski held the ring of keys towards his face to examine it. "That is a _huge_ ring of keys," Private said, staring. The ring was bigger than his whole hand, with key after key after key filling up the entire ring.

"Don't worry," Kowalski replied. "I've narrowed it down to just four keys. Let's try them out."

Well, the first on didn't work. Neither did the second or third one. Frustrated, Kowalski pushed in the fourth key, and it fit perfectly. He twisted it and the door opened with a _click_.

"Finally," Rico said. He had been leaning on the wall, waiting for a chance to do something as Kowalski took forever to find the right key.

They stepped through the doorway, and closed it behind them. The place was dim and dusty, and a narrow flight of stairs led up.

"Well, boys, we're going up," Skipper said, and they started walking–er, running, up the flight of stairs in single file. When they reached the top, there was another staircase and another, and that was it. At the top was a door with a window.

The four boys' hearts thumped excitedly like they always did when they were on a mission. Kowalski tried finding the right key to open it the locked door. This was taking forever. Their hearts went back to normal speed.

"Kowalski, when are you going to find the right one?" Skipper exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know. This is a very different keyhole. Nothing will go in." Kowalski shrugged miserably.

"Oh." Private sighed. "So we might not get to go on the roof…"

Rico shook his head stubbornly. "We will!" And with that, he knocked down the door with his whole body.

Everybody gawked in amazement. "Great job, Rico!" Skipper did another high-five with him.

Everyone ran out onto the slightly slanted roof and their eyes took in everything.

"Wow," Private exclaimed. "There is a lot of stuff up here!" It was true. Apparently, the roof wasn't totally empty and brown like they thought it would be. It turned out to be littered with balls, ropes and other stuff like air vents. They could here the party going on the street below.

Rico picked up a basketball and through it over the edge of the roof. "Ow!" Some random man from down there shouted. Then a few seconds later, you could here a little boy yelp, "Hey, that's my basketball! I lost it on the roof last time. It's back!"

The loud party talking turned to confusion. The crowd below wondered how the ball got down from up there. Private peeked his head over the edge of the school.

"There's somebody up there!" Some other random person called.

"Oh, hello," Private called down shyly. Then he turned back to his friends. "Is it ok if someone just saw me?" He asked.

"Oh sure Private," Skipper said. "We need to warn the whole crowd what's about to happen."

"Watch out everyone!" Private called down. Everyone below looked up, awaiting for something to happen. And then a cascade of balls and toys flew over the edge of the roof, thrown by the boys. There were shouts of pain and excitement, as people retrieved (or got hit) by their old and forgotten stuff.

During the distraction, Skipper had and idea. "We're gonna give those people on last finale," he said, grinning. "Rico!"

Rico nodded and took eight foot-sized transparent plastic inflatable balls out of his backpack, and four other mini backpacks with little tubes at the bottom. They were all Kowalski's invention.

"Boys, let's get ready," He ordered. They started strapping the backpacks onto their backs and putting the plastic inflatable balls on their feet quickly while still throwing toys over the edge.

"I feel strange with these on my feet," Private admitted.

Skipper threw him a pair of dark sunglasses. Private put them on. "How do you feel now, Private?" He asked.

There was a pause. "A little less strange?..."

"The roof is almost all clear now, Skipper," Kowalski stated.

"Great. Is everyone ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Yes!"

"Yup."

The boys threw the last few balls over, heard a couple complaints, and gathered onto the edge. If they took another step, they would fall right down.

"Hello!" Rico called down.

"It's those freaks!" A classmate shrieked.

Skipper winked. "Freaks–who can fly!"

And then they jumped.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Meanwhile, back in the school, Ms. Stiffles had forgotten to give a rag back to the janitor. She was taking down paintings her students had made once and posted them on a wall in the hallway. She put down her stapler and headed down to the janitor's office. She laid her hand on the door. She could hear some sort of struggle going on inside. Confused, she opened the door.

She was in for the biggest shock of her life.


	2. The Jumping, Flying, and Falling

MSS Chappy 2

_A/N: Oh hello there. Sorry if I took too long to write the next chapter XP thank you reviewers Internetgirl123, Ebony3111, KowalskiFanatic, and CayennePeppr. No, I don't hand out virtual cookies like InternetGirl XP_

_Responding to reviews:_

_InternetGirl123:I guess you were the first one to review! And thank you, also!_

_Ebony3111: I know right! This is very close to how their lives will be like humanized! it's gonna be freaky close...lol_

_KowalskiFanatic: Kowalski also gets contact lenses later on :) and don't worry, you will see no more of Ms. Stiffles._

_CayennePeppr:Sorry fanfic won't let you go on :( bummer. And there WILL be more drama to come!_

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

They jumped, four of them in a row, ground and people below them. Then gravity grasp hold of them and they started falling. That's when Private got some sense.

"Um, Kowalski?" He asked as they were in mid-air. He looked down and was suddenly afraid.

"Yes?" Kowalski replied, distracted by that falling feeling you get when you're falling.

Private spoke quickly as there wasn't much more space between them and the hard concrete ground. "What do these even _do_?"

Before Kowalski could reply, they hit the ground practically touching and/or landing on the people who had not been quick enough moved away from them. All eight transparent inflatable balls burst apart into plastic strips, also bouncing them into the air. Private had a moment of panic. _Now what? _Just as Private thought that question, the mini backpacks came to life just to answer it. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico let out a big whoop as pretty much everyone else who was still in shock from the boys jumping gave out a collective gasp.

All eyes were on them as they rose quickly and swiftly up into the air again, fire coming out of the backpacks through two hidden tubes. Apparently, these were something like jetpacks. The flames carried them into the sky, Rico rising last because he brought his normal backpack with him, and it was heavy.

The four boys laughed up in the air above the gawking first, second, third, fourth, fifth graders and parents and teachers. Skipper and Kowalski could move around in the air, just tilting around to go where they needed. They started following the other two, as Rico and Private had not already grasped the simple technique of moving around and was pretty much floating towards the field now.

It was fun, floating in the air like this, all just depending on some fire warming up your legs in the empty space. Skipper twisted around so now he was flying backwards, still following the others. The crowd of children and grown-ups were following them to see what was going to happen next.

"How do we get down Kowalski?" Skipper asked as they were over the field now, Private and Rico flying lazily around.

Kowalski suddenly jerked out of his happy hey-my-invention-does-work mode into a sudden shocked oh-no-I forgot-to-establish-that mode. He looked guiltily at Skipper.

Skipper sighed. "You forgot to add that part, didn't you?"

Kowalski glanced at the rushing crowd who were on the edge of the field now. "Maybe we can lean down…" He said hopefully. But leaning down just made you go forwards.

A sudden shriek led them to whip their heads into Private's direction. Private was falling towards the field, slowly, but picking up speed. His backpack was barely coughing out any flames now.

"How did you get down Private?" Skipper called, frantically starting to fly over to him.

"I don't know!" Private cried. "My jet-pack just started losing the fire–oomph!" He hit the ground.

Rico froze. "Uh oh." He started falling too!

Skipper sighed as he slowed down in mid-air. "Oh crapples."

They were gonna fall. Which they did. In front of the whole school. Again.

"Oomph!"

"Ughah!"

"Oh, no! I got grass in my mouth!"

But grass in Kowalski's mouth were the least of their problems right now. The boys quickly got up in front of the school still trying to keep their dignity. Students gawked at them as the grown-ups stared them down.

The principal cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I would like to see you boys in my office." He held off saying _again._

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

Skipper leaned back in the chair. Rico checked his weapons in his backpack. Kowalski tried to spit out the remaining grass in his mouth. Private sighed and sulked down in his chair, rubbing his bruises. They were in trouble. As usual. Waiting in the principal's office for him to come. As usual.

But then Private straightened up. They hadn't down anything wrong, he thought. All they did was make a nuisance in front of the school. But then he slumped back down. But they _had _tied up the janitor and gone up onto the roof against his wills. He looked at the others. They didn't seem as bothered as he felt. _It's mainly because they can talk the principal out of getting punished_, he thought. If the boys didn't plan on doing something else when they grew up, they would make good lawyers.

The office door opened. The boys didn't even bother to look up. The principal came into sit at his desk, facing the guys. "Now, I think you all know what you did wrong–"

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Skipper immediately interrupted. "Just disturb the last day of school picnic."

The principal raised his eyebrows. "But you did tie up the janitor. After Ms. Stiffles came and found him, he told us what happened."

But Skipper immediately answered. Apparently, he knew this might happen. "It's the last day of school." He protested. "You can't keep us back! And it's also Kowalski's birthday."

"True that!" Kowalski said after hearing Skipper talk.

"Fine," The principal said, giving up. "I won't do anything for this one. But it will go on your profile for middle school. Along with…everything else." But before they could get up and leave, he added, "I also expect you guys to apologize to Mr. Watbob."

And with that, they left. But halfway out the door, Skipper whispered so the principal couldn't hear, "Kowalski, make sure to erase all traces of today's stunt of our middle school profiles."

Kowalski saluted and jotted it down on his notepad.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

15 minutes before school ended, the picnic ended. It was not the four boys' fault, though. In fact, the guys' stunt totally got the whole school jittery with excitement, especially with the kids.

"Sorry Mr. Watbob!" The boys called out to him on their way to class. Mr. Watbob just grumbled.

"We really do apologize," Private stopped to say to him. His eyes widened as he could still see the marks the duct-tape gave to Mr. Watbob. Then he went back to join his friends in the hall.

The team were about to disappear from view when Mr. Watbob turned around and yelled back to them, "I'm so glad that you boys will go to middle school and _leave this one alone_!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well. It was time. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private and the rest of their classmates including Burt, Joey, Pinky, Phil, Mason, Ted and Roy started screaming down the seconds before school was officially out.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!–"

All 25 of their classmates stood in a group facing the clock at the front of their classroom. Even their fifth-grade teacher, Mrs. Bagel (A/N: Couldn't think of another name) had joined them.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

They all took a deep breath. This was it. The end of elementary school.

"OOONNNNEEEEE!" The sound vibrated through the whole school, so much that you could barely hear the bell ringing.

Cheers and shouts went up everywhere. Rico yelled and lit something up to make the whole classroom explode in awesome fireworks. Skipper slapped high-fives to everyone. Private jumped up and down and clapped his hands. Mrs. Bagel laughed and cried and hugged and handed out summer reading lists.

Finally. The kids of each class spilled out of the front doors onto the sidewalks singing that High School Musical song What time is it? Summertime. It's our vacation. What time is it? Party time That's right, say it loud! What time is it? The time of our lives. Anticipation What time is it? Summertime, School's out, scream and shout!

School was officially over.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And that's the second chappy! You can imagine them singing 'What Time Is It?' If you want or not. Also, I do not own the song, it belongs to High School Musical 2.

Review please!


	3. On Da Bus

**MSS chappy 3**

**On Da Bus**

**Thank you to reviewers, you know who you are (Eternally Ebony, Internetgirl123, and mutated-ducks-rule)**

"Have a happy summer vacation, boys," Their school bus driver, Mrs. Lol, greeted them as they boarded the bus. "Grab a couple of sweets, if you want."

Next her driver's seat was a bucket of candies that she only brought out on special occasions like Christmas, Halloween, Valentines Day, and last days of schools like now. She let the kids that she drove take a few. Yes, she was a nice bus driver. I mean, she even let the boys sit in the back! She trusted that they wouldn't do anything bad there, though they did once (open the emergency back door and cause an alarm to set of).

The boys walked the way all the way to the back, looking at the giggling kindergarteners and gossiping fourth graders. The bus was already pretty full, but there where always two empty seats at the very back, just for them. They had made their point once that those were theirs, a point I do not want to explain.

Once they sat–Private and Kowalski cramped on the smaller seat to give room to the emergency door, and Rico and Skipper on the bigger–they discussed the jetpack operation, which Skipper labeled as FAILED, wrote it down on a sheet of classified paper, stuffed it in a _Kowalski's Failed Inventions _folder, and put it in a secret drawer, which he immediately slid back under his seat.

A fourth grader (soon to be fifth grader) in front of them had turned around on his seat to watch them, and his eyes bugged out. "How did a secret hidden drawer fit under there? Did you guys install it there?" He asked curiously.

"That's classified, little Curious George," Skipper immediately answered. "As in, _none of your beeswax_."

The fourth grader almost stuck his tongue out, but instead he said, "Well, however you did that, you'd better pack it all up now, cause you're all going into sixth grade, and then the next generation of fifth graders (me) are gonna rule this school at that very back seat!" He laughed maniacally.

Skipper frowned. "Curious George _does_ have a point. We don't get to stay in this bus for very long. Okay, then. Kowalski! Remove everything. Rico! Put everything in your backpack. Private! Don't let little Curious George see anything!"

His friends immediately started doing what they were told to do as the bus started moving into the traffic. Kowalski pressed a button on a remote control to make everything they installed pop out, Rico was amazingly able to stuff everything in his backpack, including the drawers, mini TVs in the backs of the seats in front of them, their own seat warmers, mini slide-out desks and computers and monitors of the bus, and cup holders. Private duct-taped the kid's eyes before he even had a chance to say, '_My name's not Curious George_!'

Finally, everything was in it's place and Private ripped off the duct-tape on the kid. The kid glared at the boys, trying to cover his fear, and turned back around in his seat so he could talk to his friends.

Kowalski then changed the subject. "You know, in middle school, we would have detention if we did anything bad." The others looked at him. Kowalski had being giving ideas and facts about middle school ever since the last day of fifth grade loomed closer. He began to state the facts he had already said a long time ago. "We get to have our own lockers but the lockers will be tiny, I heard; we will have to write in cursive; there will be a police to guard the hallways to watch out for bad things (A/N: I just heard that they do that in New York City high schools–not sure about middle); and guess what! The cafeteria food is actually good!"

Skipper stared at him. "No way!"

"Yes they are!" I heard that in Central Park Middle School, it's true!" As Kowalski said all this, his glasses felt strange. It wasn't quite right. And before he could say anything, it broke in half and the two pieces fell into his lap. His girly scream shook the whole bus and a lot of kids snickered.

"That was the third time it split," Skipper said. "Maybe it's time to get a new pair."

Kowalski got some tape from Rico and started repairing it, yet again. "But I had it since kindergarten and first grade! I think my parents will kill me if I told them it broke!"

"I remember kindergarten and first grade," Skipper said fondly. "It was when we first met, remember?"

_Flashback:_

_See Skipper, Rico and Kowalski as little kindergarteners, ignoring each other. They are loners, each on their own._

_Now see Skipper's summer, his whole family: mom, dad, and big brother Simon on vacation in Denmark._

_See some important building of Denmark burn down, with young Skipper and young Hans staring. See Skipper find out it's Hans fault, and then there is a car chase, with Skipper framed as the one who burned down the building._

_See Skipper's family looking ashamed, and now see Skipper being shipped off to some military school for little boys._

_See him meet Manfredi and Johnson, two troublemakers he befriends at booty camp. See them learning and training together._

_See Skipper reappear in the middle of first grade, now…different, more bossy and military like with bruises. You can see him take in outcasts Rico and Kowalski, and start training them to avenge Hans._

_See them become friends, and train for the fun of it now, instead of Skipper's own little army against Hans._

_See them pull their first prank, which was fun. See them also have adventures that little boys have. See as they create chaos at the Hudson River._

_Now see as Private joins their little group of outcasts near the end of first grade, cause he is one, and very nice, too. He doesn't really improve, he's not really meant for the military but likes to have friends._

_See them drive the whole island crazy over the years…and now back to the present._

_End of flashback._

Skipper shook his head. He hated making unauthorized flashbacks on his own. He looked at his team to see if they had noticed. Kowalski was still fondling over his glasses, Private was staring out the window, and Rico was about to throw a paper jet across the bus. Which he did. It landed on some kid's lap on one of the middle seats, and the she opened it and read the letter inside. The kid's eyes bugged out, and she screamed and through the piece of paper out through the bus window, which a goose ate and started choking on.

"Okay, team," Skipper said. "Remember not to eat your candy until we get off…" Kowalski and Private looked at him sheepishly. He saw the candy wrapper in their hands alr eady unwrapped. Skipper sighed. "Typical." Rico started humming Jingle Bells.

"Hey, Kowalski," Private suddenly questioned, "What was in those jetpacks, anyway?"

"Simple," Kowalski stated proudly. "I used soda bottles to make them fly." Private nodded in wonder.

Finally, their stop arrived, they jumped off, took off their shoes, put them in their backpacks, and headed past the haunted house to their home–the Central Park Apartments.

**A/N: Okay, what's a haunted house doing in the middle of New York City? I have no idea. And no, I had no other name than the Central Park Apartments, there are already several people who have used it so don't glare at me like that! And yes, they like to go barefoot. XP This was a short chappy…I am going to regret something I forgot to put in this chapter…just I don't know what. BUT if you're still looking for MORE MSS action, go on my profile, scroll down and there is a future bonus chappy on there! It will be confusing, I know, because it's in the future. Anyways, I'll just end this author's note. Bye! And review please!**


	4. Now Let's Meet Their Family, Shall We?

**MSS**

**Now Let's Meet Their Family Shall We?**

**Thanks for reviews for chappy 3! Eternally Ebony, InternetGirl123, mutated-ducks-rule, Kukipye, and AisuKaremLuvr, you know who you are XD**

**Eternally Ebony: yeah, it's not going to get too realistic later on..**

**mutated-ducks-rule: yeah, me too XD**

**Kukipye: You are way too hyper lol**

**AisuKaremLuvr: Couldn't think of any other names :D**

**NOW!:**

**Did I ever mention the boys are small for their age? No? Well, the boys are small for their age.**

**Onto the story!**

Off the bus, into the Central Park Apartments, past the doorman–er, doorwoman Alice, to the elevators, go up ten stories, and split. The four boys went different directions to their apartments, but let's follow Skipper, first. He took out the key to door 10A from a secret little compartment in the wall, and opened the door into his home.

Past the living room and kitchen, down the hall where their were three rooms, one of them belonging to Skipper. He dropped his backpack down beside his bed, and admired a poster hanging over it that showed a great man called Buck Rockgut (typical). Skipper also had a whole shelf of trophies (again, typical) next to his bed, full of his accomplishments, and newspaper clippings of uh, let's call them his 'city adventures' with his friends.

He headed out, and was surprised to see the room next to him had someone in it. _Oh no, I can't believe he's back_, He thought.

But he was. And out of the room came Simon, Skipper's older brother who was supposed to be in college at the moment.

"Hey, little bro," Simon greeted him nervously. Simon also had black hair like his brother, but neater and longer.

Skipper glared.

"Hey, Simon says turn that frown upside down," Simon joked half-heartedly.

"What are you doing here?" Skipper asked, ignoring Simon's little 'Simon says' game.

"I live here, kiddo."

"But aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"It's summer vacation. I get to go home."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

Simon frowned. "You don't have to be so paranoid–look, go ask mom if you think I'm doing anything bad." And he walked back into his room, shaking his head.

Of course, Skipper already knew the reason why Simon was all nervous-like. Skipper made him nervous. Simon had always tried to keep away from his brother like he was bad news since the Denmark incident. Which Skipper was. But it wasn't like he was a criminal, ready to attack Simon whenever he had his guard down. But it was still one of the things Skipper did not like him.

Another thing was Simon was his parent's favorite. Simon was practically perfect, got A's on almost everything and was a good big boy. It was so easy to see how their parents looked up to him smiling and look down on Skipper frowning. Well, at least they had one good kid that Skipper's father who was a police officer didn't have to bail out of jail (no, Skipper has never went to jail yet).

Simon also always treated Skipper like a little kid, too, no matter how nervous he was. And Skipper always glared right back.

Well, anyways, he had to meet up with his friends as soon as possible for celebration of Kowalski's b-day and last day of school. Before he did anything, he went back into his room to feed Fluffy, his pet snake, who was a meter long.

He then grabbed the present that was for Kowalski, told his mom who was in the living room where he was going, and headed out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Now let's see what Kowalski did after he opened the door to his home. He was definitely excited of course. In about thirty minutes his family and friends were going out to celebrate his birthday!

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he was suddenly tackled to the living room floor by two tiny terrors. These two terrors were his little four-year-old twin siblings Gerald and Gemma. Giggling, they finally let him get up.

"Happy birthday!" Gemma giggled like a bubbling stream. She was an extremely hyper and always got what she wanted by throwing tantrums. Her short brown–yes, brown–hair was tied into two ponytails on the top of her head, making her look extra extra cute.

"Yupperdoodle!" Gerald yelled and jumped off the colorful living room furniture, and narrowly missing the piano. He looked exactly like Gemma, except with shorter hair and a bit tanner skin. Whenever things didn't go his way, he got violent like a mini monster. He was quieter than Gemma, but was tougher. Both of the kids knew many words, but they still decided to talk like babies.

When they weren't happy and hyper, they were fighting. When they weren't fighting, they were crying. And when they weren't any of the above, they were ruining Kowalski's life. Which made Kowalski angry. Which made them cry again. Which brought their parents to come and comfort them to being all happy and hyper yet again.

But, hey, right now all three were happy and excited. All three knew what was going to happen next, and Gemma was wearing a chic pink dress while Gerald looked pretty neat and slick. They all grinned widely at each other.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Private had also walked into his apartment just now. His little sister, Leah, who was in second grade but acted much older than her actual age, met him. She had wispy blonde hair and a mature face, but looked just as cute and British as Private.

She put down her book she was reading and came over to greet him (A/N: Are you surprised she wasn't in school with him? Well, find out.). "Hello, big brother," she said in her soft sweet voice.

"Hi, Leah."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I must be out in fifteen minutes."

Leah frowned slightly. "But you'll miss tea!"

"You'll be fine without me. Mum is here, right?"

Leah shook her head. "She's out."

Private smiled sadly. "Okay, I need to go to my room first, and then I'll spend as much time as I can with you."

Leah grinned widely.

Private's family was made up of his mum, dad, and Leah. His dad was overseas, so he was with his mum and Leah for now. In a few days, he and Leah would fly over to Europe to vacation with their dad. Their mum had to stay and couldn't go because of her job here, which I think is some accountant in some insurance company. And I believe she part-time teaches languages.

Private went to his room to get something, and then he walked back to Leah who was sitting patiently on the piano bench. It wasn't as grand or big as Kowalski's but it was one just the same. He sat right next to her, and started playing a simple melody, and Leah started singing, making the melody seem more complicated and beautiful. It looked rather cute, a brother and sister sitting side-by-side with the piano and playing and singing.

They were totally indulged in their music; so much that Private forgot the time. He stopped the piano piece immediately and Leah stopped singing. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, no! I forgot I must go!" Private cried. "Bye, Leah!" And with that, he jumped out and ran out of the apartment.

He didn't even wait a little to help little Leah back into her wheelchair.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rico slinked into his apartment, which was quiet and isolated. Neither of his parents was here, and he had no siblings.

He was all alone.

His mother was working at the airport and was home at odd hours. Rico forgot what she did there. But he totally knew what his dad was up to–drinking at bars. Yes, he was that type of person. Used the money his wife made to buy beer and cigarettes and crap like that. He didn't come back for days, staying with his drinking buddies and gambling the money. And so he was always in a crappy mood at home.

Money was already tight, with the rent and food, and Rico's father's drinking problem. It was even tighter with Rico's problems, paying for his counselor and doctor appointments and damage.

The apartment was not that great. It didn't look at all lively, even with the lights on. The living room just had a futon in the middle, there wasn't much in the fridge, and there was no family photos or decorations anywhere. The brightest and fullest room was probably Rico's full of weapons and explosives, and posters of weapons and explosives. Rico didn't like home.

He walked out.

**A/N: next chappy coming…sometime! Yes, Rico's part was pretty depressing, alright. Find out how they get banned from a restaurant in the next chapter! There is also a new bonus future chappy in my profile! Messing With Glitter, it's called.**


	5. How To Get Kicked Out Of A Restaurant

**MSS Chappy 5**

**How To Get Kicked Out Of A Restaurant**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Thanks to InternetGirl123 (lol. Rico dad gets arrested–kinda–in anotherish way), Eternally Ebony (yep), 101 Giraffes (okay, I'll use that idea. Thanks XD), KowalskiFanatic(lol. Sorry you were out sick. You got all their siblings right, and thanks for the idea!), and Kukipye (again, hyper much?) for reviewing!**

**Okay…apparently MOST things in this story are going to be pretty logical and practical.**

**All characters in the Penguins of Madagascar are humanized kids in this story.**

Alice the doorwoman/manager watched as four boys, a pair of little twins and two grown-ups known as Kowalski's parents headed out of her apartment. Once the walked outside, she resumed looking at two folders lying on her desk.

The desk stood at the left of the lobby while the door stood at the front. On the right, rows of mailboxes that belonged to the Central Park Apartments II 's residents were built into the wall. And at the back walls facing the front of the lobby was a hallway with doors leading to the elevators, stairs, bathrooms, and employee rooms. A waiting area with chairs was placed right next to Alice's desk.

Alice the doorwoman of Central Park Apartments II was a pretty lady with flowing orange hair and nice curves. She was a really kind lady and greeted people when they came in, and helped people call taxis as they headed out. Yes, very nice and pretty. (A/N: Confused? Read further!).

Scanning through the folders once more, she grew excited. "Alice!" she called her daughter.

Now a young girl about age eleven came out of one of those employee rooms. She wasn't pretty at all like her mom, and was rather boxy everywhere with a scowl on her face and a bun to hold up her red hair. While she wasn't nice at all and very rude, she was smart in school, getting straight A's, but had no friends. Her name was Alice, named after her mom but was nothing like her (A/N: Didn't expect that, right? When I said they were all kids, I really meant that they were ALL kids.).

"What?" Alice Jr. complained.

"Guess what?" Her mother exclaimed.

"We're moving out of this dump?"

"No! Guess again!"

Alice sighed. "Just tell me."

"Okay. There are going to be four new residents this summer that are your age!"

"Yay."

Being the second owner's daughter of Central Park Apartments II, she knew everything about it and all the residents, including four boys her age that she highly disliked and was very suspicious of. Now she listened as her mother rattled off who was coming to live at the apartment, and how much money that would make them.

Alice sighed and wished for a friend.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What's the restaurant called?" Asked Gemma, Kowalski's little sister.

"That Seafood Restaurant Over There," Kowalski replied.

"I know, but what's it called?" She asked in the WVE: Whiniest Voice Ever.

Skipper sighed and did a facepalm. Then he looked up. Up ahead and to the right, he saw the mall he knew it was in. "We're almost there."

Kowalski's father was a very good lawyer, and his mom had good connections, so they could own this awesome new blue minivan that they were all squished in right now. Kowalski's dad was the driver, Kowalski rode shotgun, his friends were in the middle seats and his mom was with the twins at the back.

There were many an awkward silences on the ride, and probably more when they reached their destination. Luckily, after the four boys were forced to celebrate Kowalski's b-day with his family, they would get to hang out for the whole night in Kowalski's living room (his bedroom didn't have any space) without any parents or siblings once they got back.

They spent a decade looking for an underground parking spot, and finally a car pulled out and they snatched the spot before a black car could. Black car driver stuck out his tongue and drove away.

All of them filed out of the car and the four boys lagged behind as they past the infinite shops and went up a zillion stories by elevator (A/N: Okay, I'm clearly exaggerating now). Finally, the That Seafood Restaurant Over There became more of a This Seafood Restaurant Right In Front Of Us, and a random waitress greeted them with a question: "Table for nine?" She asked sweetly.

"Nine?" Private was confuzzled. There were only eight of them.

Rico shrugged. Maybe the waitress was a bad counter.

Kowalski's mom changed the subject. "Sorry, boys, we couldn't get a reserved room because they were all filled up, so we'll sit with the public."

No one cared.

Gerald and Gemma squealed for no reason at all.

The restaurant was half crowded. Everyone was in casual wear, and the place was pretty modern, with blue walls, green floors, big windows and turquoise curtains to fit the theme. There were water glass tanks of fish and squid around the walls. Once they got seated at a round table, Private stared at one tank on a near wall where a green lonely turtle sat in.

"Skippa!" He whispered to Skipper who was sitting on his left. "There is a small cute turtle over there!" He pointed.

Skipper raised his eyebrows. "So what? It's probably going to be cooked and eaten up sometime."

Private gulped. How could anyone eat something as cute and innocent as that? If only there was a way to save it…

They all made their orders and waited for the food. Everyone was seriously considering what to do with that extra chair that was all empty and lonely-like. "So…about that chair…" Kowalski started. "Is there anyone else joining us this evening?"

His parents shook their heads no.

Gemma and Gerald squealed again for no reason.

Everyone stared at the chair like it was going to bounce alive any minute.

Private stared at the turtle he named Tico, figuring out a plan to save it.

Awkward.

That awkward silence was only broken by the food that had just arrived. Everyone got the food and started passing around the stuff. Kowalski set his seafood soup on a mini stove while a sushi guy with a baldhead started unfolding a sushi table next to the turtle's tank.

"Can I try?" Rico said in a raspy voice, and looked at the sushi table now laid out with various tools to make the sushi on one side, and the seaweed, rice, fish, cucumber and other foods that were to be put in the sushi.

Kowalski's parents looked at each other in horror. Was it a good idea to let Rico–_Rico_, of all people–try to make sushi?

"Don't worry–Rico's a master in the art of sushi," Skipper assured them. Kowalski and Private nodded in agreement while the twins squealed a third time, making everyone wonder what was up with them. Kowalski's parents didn't look entirely convinced, but Rico bounced up to the bald sushi dude anyways. The guy let him take over.

_Snap, chop, slice!_ Rico made sushi in a flash. No one could see what was happening, as everything happened in a blur. Once he finished, rows of perfectly made sushi laid out before him on the table.

Everyone clapped.

Then it was present time. Kowalski's dad gave him a portable telescope, and him mom gave him a new science kit. He thanked his parents. Gemma and Gerald handed him a card, which he kindly received. They squealed.

Skipper gave him this really awesome really shiny watch that seemed to have everything, including a GPS, light, compass, calendar, stopwatch, timer, alarm, mirror, everything but showed what time it was. Kowalski gasped. "Do I even want to know how much this had cost?" Skipper glared and told him no.

Private gave him a plain brown clipboard. "Sorry," he apologized. "We all chipped in a little for the watch."

Kowalski's eye's widened. "This is what I've always wanted!"

And then Rico gave him a spray can of cheese.

"Uh, thanks." Kowalski said and put it aside. Rico nodded proudly.

Just then, a waiter came by and handed Kowalski a present (A/N: I'm totally copy and paste –ing. KowalskiFanatic: Surprise!) wrapped in black and white wrapping paper with an atom and molecule pattern with a silvery bow on top. Inside there was a rocket skateboard with maximum laser capabilities, turbo boasters, a snack dispenser, glasses polisher and had a library book carrier.

And it was awesome.

"Who's it from?" Practically everyone was asking. No one knew.

"Mysterious things are happening here," Skipper said suspiciously. "Don't do anything with it yet, Kowalski! It could be a bomb."

While all this was happening, Gemma and Gerald had gotten hold of the can-of-cheese/cheese spray, and were no fiddling around with it, squealing (I really don't know why they were doing that!). When no one was watching, Gerald pressed that spray can button by accident, and it suddenly squirted out a mile-long snake of yellow cheese that flew across the table. Everyone gasped and leaned out of the way, not expecting that to happen.

However, Rico, who was still standing by the sushi table, did not lean out of the way fast enough and got attacked in the eye by the spray cheese! "Argh!" Stumbling around with everyone watching in frozen shock, Rico's hand whacked a big knife from the table very hard in some sort of way to steady himself from the yellow gunk in his eyes. Before anyone could even think, the shiny clean knife shot across the table the opposite way the cheese came–sharp end first.

Then –"Hiya!"–Skipper somehow hit the speeding knife off course, but this only resulted in more speed as it flew through the mini soup's stove's fire, traveled to another table to pick up a lady's brown wig, and buried itself in the wall next to them, still blazing in flames.

When someone could finally speak, it was the lady with the wig, and she let out a shrill scream that could wake the living and dead. Then she fainted, starting the room to rumble in chaos from the many random people.

The restaurant was now officially in panic mode.

"GAHH!"

"A FIRE!"

"THAT KNIFE!"

"!"

"HER WIG IS GONE!"

"MY CAR!" (Not really.)

"HELP!"

"CALL 911!"

"OKAY, WHAT'S THE NUMBER?"

"ARGGGGGGGGG!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Kowalski quickly filled up a bucket with water from Tico's tank, and ran and threw the water onto the now growing fire, not knowing he had also thrown Tico with the water. Randomly, his glasses broke. He screamed.

The consumers and waiters were able to calm down again once the fire was put out. Private came over and immediately picked up Tico and picked up the now burnt wig. "Uh, here's your…hair." The bald lady snatched it back from Private's hand and calmly put it back on her head. It didn't look pretty.

Private sneaked Tico under his shirt and went back to his friends, who were now being shoved out of the restaurant with Kowalski's family. "And stay out!" The manager shouted.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As they walked away, Kowalski's mom asked, "WHY must you boys always gat in danger and cause trouble?"

"It wasn't out fault, mom," Kowalski replied. "It was the Gemma's and Gerald's fault."

Upon hearing their names, Gemma yelled, "Happy birthday!"

And they both squealed for reasons we shall never know.

**A/N: Whew! I got this published before my b-day (dec 6th). Review!**


	6. Indirect Sleepover

**MSS chappy 6 **

**(Well, it's about time I updated! Again.)**

**(Behind the Scenes of this chappy:I haven't updated in a long time because this chappy was ESPECIALLY hard to write. Maybe because, for one thing, I have NO IDEA what boys do at sleepovers! I had to do redo things over and over again until it hit my satisfaction. So. Yeah.)**

**Thanks to reviewers!:**

**Eternally Ebony: Yep. Oh, and, his twin siblings are a boy and a girl (Gerald and Gemma).**

**InternetGirl123: Thank you!**

**Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover: Thank you! Though, sorry, this story is supposed to be about their city and school adventures, and I don't want to dawdle too much on their love lives…except maybe for Skilene. Anyways, I would like to make up my own OCs, and not use anybody else's unless I feel like it.**

**Agent-Cecilia: Thanks!**

**Kowalski Fanatic: WOW that is a super long review! Don't worry, I don't find them annoying :D. So now I wonder, how old will you be on the 23 of Dec? And to answer your question, I think the cookies are just virtual cookies. Also, thank you! This chapter is what happens the night of Kowalski's b-day. Then the next day they go to the beach.**

**Kukipye: Uh. Sure. Let's go throw a knife through fire and bury it in a wall at Swensens! Though we were just there on my birthday :P.**

**Oh man! You know how I always forget to put something in every chapter on every story I write? Everyone: Nope. Me: Anyways, I keep on forgetting to say that Kowalski turned 11. Yes, that's the number one, but twice. :D**

**Now. Onto the story!**

The sky was now dark and quiet but the ground was definitely not (duh! It's New York City!). It was 1:15 am, Kowalski's family were sound asleep, and his friends and him were now back in Kowalski's apartment for a sleepover, watching a gross scary movie in his living room. Well, except for Private who had went to throw up in the bathroom and probably hide there during the gross and/or scary parts. Sadly, though, the whole movie was gross and scary so maybe he'll just stay in the bathroom the whole time till the credits rolled.

Now he was fondling with one of Gemma's or Gerald's bath toys and trying not to think too much about…that…bloodcurdling scream he just heard, when he felt a little kick through his shirt. The first thing he thought was: _I'm having a baby!_ before he shook his head and came to his senses.

_Tico_! He thought next. _The turtle I stole! I can't believe I almost forgot about him!_ He immediately grabbed hand-sized Tico out of his shirt and placed him on his lap.

Tico hadn't breathed a single wisp of fresh air since Private shoved him in his T-shirt on the car ride. Now he looked cutely up at Private who smiled back down before hearing a loud _BAM!_ from the movie outside and immediately grabbing Tico up in fright.

Tico squirmed, and suddenly bit Private's finger in surprise of being grabbed up. "Ow!" Private exclaimed, and checked his skin to make sure there was no blood. This was one strange turtle! A snapping turtle…? Maybe. "Are you a snapping turtle?" He asked him.

Tico pouted back and said nothing. Then he tried to bite Private again, but Private pulled his finger away before he had a chance. "Hey! I save you from being someone's dinner, and you bite me in return?" Private scolded and held Tico up to eye level. "What kind of thanks is that?"

Tico turned his tiny green head sideways to inspect him with one beady eye, and again did not utter a word.

Private glared at Tico a bit before he suddenly got an idea, and walked over to the toilet. Turtles like to swim in water, right? Maybe that was why Tico was so upset. Private gently placed him into the toilet bowl, and stepped back to watch in satisfaction as Tico swam happily around in the cold water. "There." Maybe now Tico will be happier. Kowalski's house had a big tank full of exotic fish in the hall, but Private did not know whether Tico would get along with the other fishies, which was why he put it in the toilet bowl instead.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper's voice instantly blew away Private's thoughts, making him jump up in surprise. "You can come out now!"

Private walked out of the bathroom to see the movie credits and his friends flipping through channels on the TV. Rico was lying on the floor. Private went to join Skipper and Kowalski on the couch.

"Oh, hi, Private," Skipper said suddenly noticing him next to them. "So how was hiding in the bathroom?"

"I wasn't hiding," Private lied.

"Sure you were. Why else would you spent such a long time in there?"

"Let's check the news," Kowalski said to change the subject. So he switched to THE NEWS CHANNEL and everyone grew silent.

"There we are," Rico intoned in his raspy voice.

It was true. Apparently, THE NEWS CHANNEL was showing what happened at the restaurant to the whole world. There it showed Kowalski's family and friends in all their glory, fleeing the restaurant. A news anchor said something about a stolen turtle.

"We _are_ there. Again."

He was also right about that. How many times had they been on the news, hmm? I stopped counting at about six. They were the infamous quartet in the city. Thankfully, NYC was full of crimes everyday, so the news of them wasn't that big.

Later on, all the lights were off, Private had fallen asleep, Skipper had gone to raid the fridge, Rico grabbed a marker to draw on Private's face while he was sleeping, and Kowalski went to the bathroom. A sudden girly scream and a flush made Private wake up, and he, Skipper and Rico rushed quick as lightning to where Kowalski was.

"I heard a scream," Skipper announced, almost dropping a liquid chicken (egg) that he had took from the fridge.

Kowalski came out of the bathroom, glasses broken at the duct tape and confused. "I found this in the toilet," He held up something hanging on his finger. Gnawing on it on it was–

"Tico!" Private cried out and snatched it from him.

"I almost flushed it," Kowalski said.

Skipper frowned. "Are you saying you know this turtle, Private?"

Private nodded guiltily.

A fairy flew by.

"So what now?" Rico asked.

Private, at that time, was able to look in the bathroom mirror. "Hey! Who drew on me," He complained as he saw the many marker streaks zigzagging each other on his face.

"The turtle is a meany," Kowalski said. Hearing that, the turtle bit down harder. "Ow!" Kowalski complained, and in surprise, he flang (or flung) the turtle off his finger…and out a nearby window!

"NOO!" Private cried and immediately forgot about his face and ran to the window, but it was too late. The turtle fell ten stories down and landed in some hobo's knapsack.

"Er, sorry," Kowalski said.

Private was extremely sad anyways, and just kept staring down ten stories where Tico had fell. Maybe it would have been better if he was flushed instead…

The three boys were finally able to drag the melancholy Private away from the window.

Meanwhile, let's get to know your geography of where the Central Park Apartments the Second is really stationed. Across the street from it was the actual Central Park. To the right was a street and across that street was the haunted house that some people wanted torn down because it was just some random building in the middle of the city that had no use there, and they wanted to make a better building that had an actual use! Now to the left, there was the Community Center, or Com Center for short, which used Central Park for some of its activities. The guys go there to swim and do other sports.

Now the four boys sat around the living room coffee table.

"Let's tell scary stories," Kowalski suggested to make Private feel better. "I'll go first." The other three nodded okay, but Private was still sad. So Kowalski wove a tale about a mad scientist that was more humorous than scary, and managed to make Private laugh (a bit).

Then Skipper told a story about a subway load of people, and how he found out everyone inside it was DEAD once they reached his stop. Oh yeah, then they turned into zombies.

But Rico's was the worst. He made the other three huddle in fright on the sofa as he told a story so scary I can't post it here because of our younger readers. He told it in very graphic detail, and did a very good impression of the woman's bloodcurdling scream, and then he pretended to die.

"Rico!" Private cried and rushed over to the body with a tongue sticking out.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "He's only pretending,"–he glanced over–"I think…"

Then suddenly, Rico jumped up with a sudden scream that was so sudden that it made Private and Kowalski scream, and then all the lights switched on making them scream even more, and then Kowalski's dad and sister was screaming along with them.

When everyone finally managed to stop, Kowalski's dad hollered, "What is going on?"

"Definitely a scream-fest," Skipper said, the only one who had not been screaming.

"Don't let the monsters get me!" Gemma broke down and hugged her dad's leg.

"Keep it down, okay, guys?" Kowalski's dad ordered. "I was just helping Gemma get a drink of water…"

"I try to train them to expect surprises…" Skipper rambled, but was not heard.

After the two was gone, Kowalski started complaining. "I'm so sorry. I hate it when they barge in on me like that, too, when I'm working on an experiment. Once I created a explosion because of my family."

"Kaboom?" Rico asked.

"A very small one, "Kowalski admitted. "But still! It broke my (A/N:insert random science tool here)."

"Remember to always be ready for surprises," Skipper said. "That way, it won't BE a surprise when it happens."

"We need a club thing, for privacy and storage and training and hanging out and base of operations." Private mused. "Like…like a lair! Or HQ!"

"Ooh, but where?" questioned Skipper.

"The rooftop?" Rico coughed out.

"No. It's hard enough to train topside without setting off the fire alarm. And it's too open."

"How about the tree house in Central Park?" Kowalski asked.

"Too public."

"Alleyway?" Rico said.

"That is just plain ridiculous. How could we store stuff, train there, and keep it private?" Skipper glanced at Kowalski. "How about our own apartment?"

Kowalski shook his head. "WAY too much money, and also a lot of paperwork. Also, I think it's illegal for kids to have their own house. Plus, it's no fun."

"Haunted house?" Rico shot in. It received 'no's from the other three. Who wanted a haunted house as a HQ?

Private suddenly bounced up with an idea. "How about the com center? I hear that the Teen Talent is open to all middle and high school kids, and we'll be in middle school next year!" He continued with his idea. "All we have to do is have some sort of talent to perform in front of audiences, and you're in! All teens in it have their own mini stage backstage, would could serve as our HQ!" His eyes shone bright, and he looked at his team leader. "Skipper! WE made up and learned the 'cute and cuddly' routine in the fourth grade, because you said it was just in case we needed some performing acts diversion! And this is a perfect performing acts diversion! How about it?" Private was super excited.

Skipper, on the other hand, frowned. "Negatory."

Private's heart sank. "But–but–" Kowalski and Rico started complaining about their own ideas, too.

Skipper glared. "Fine. You know what? We'll try everything you guys have suggested. But I'll show you they'll all fail."

The team reluctantly agreed. They will try each idea, and might come back with nothing. The boys will see how they all went.

**Sorry to end it all sad–like. I just needed somewhere to stop. And my sister gave me a deadline, so I rushed. *glares at Kuki* she didn't want to wait any longer for this chapter to come out. Also, sorry if I questioned a certain person's way of HQ…I argued (with myself) whether to put it in…also, don't worry, this chapter was hard, but the next one will be a breeze!...maybe. Anyways, review! I don't care if they're flames. They'll just make me update slower.**


	7. Subway Surfing: Don't Try This At Home

**MSS chappy 7: Subway Surfing: Don't Try This At Home**

**Three words.**

**I suck.**

**Badly.**

**

* * *

**

"Ready…" The last of the people trickled into the subway, and the train doors closed. It was almost time.

"_Steady…_" The subway train paused for a millisecond before starting to pull away from the station.

"GO!" You could barely hear Skipper's voice yell out the word over the climbing roar of the train as the four boys instantly fell the one foot drop needed to fall from the ceiling of the tunnel onto the top of the second car of the subway train.

Private immediately clanked down all four of his magnetic chunks of metal onto the top of the sleek metal surface. A leather strip each connected each pair of metal chunks and Private held onto the leather strips for dear life as the train met maximum speed. The chunks, which were rock-throwing size, clamped down firmly and prevented the private from flying off the speeding train.

He laid down flat on his round belly and squeezed his eyes shut as the train was finally hurtling down the tunnel at its fastest speed. Wind whipped by, and pulled back his hair and clothes. The roar coming from the train was just so LOUD. This was scarier and more exciting than a rollercoaster, mainly because of the speed and the twin train lights only shone a few yards ahead before the light gave way to a dark abyss.

Skipper was standing in front of him, while Rico and Kowalski stood behind him. Did you hear me say _stand_? That's right, three of them were now standing on top of the subway, arms spread wide and leaning forward, especially Kowalski, because, you know, the ceiling isn't too high and they were against the speed of the train. They had their chunks on the train, too, but it was their feet that were hooked under the leather straps. They looked like they were surfing.

Private didn't dare stand, because he was chicken like that. Instead, he pressed himself more on the cold metal top and waited for it to finally stop. He didn't really like being on top of the subway, but it was better than being squished inside the subway by a loads of people.

It finally did stop, at another subway station, and that's when he came up with a brilliant idea for a place for a HQ. He told it to Skipper when they hopped off the subway, went through the turnstiles, and got out of there. They were going to a beach; I don't know WHICH beach as long as they were going to A beach.

Here was what Private told Skipper: Central Park Apartments II (remember, that's where they live) had three levels of underground parking. The first two were more commonly used. The third one wasn't, because, well, who wanted to go down three levels of lots to park down there? People would rather be closer to ground level. So the boys could used the third one as a HQ.

Skipper thought about it. He said they would try that one, too. Meanwhile, Kowalski was trying to fix his broken glasses again, but this time, it was the speed of the train that broke them.

**To Be Continued.**

**RANDOM:**

Once, when the boys were in the third grade, they had wanted to dig a hole to China. Kowalski thought that was outrageous because it was impossible, but agreed to help out anyway, wanting to try to prove science wrong or something. They had started on the lawn of the haunted house, and for eight days straight they worked on it. They all started digging together, but once it got really deep they had to create a pulley system that carried bucketfuls of dirt that Skipper and Rico dug up onto ground level where Private and Rico would deposit it somewhere. And they had almost dug two hundred feet deep and four feet in diameter before the police the media, and lots and lots of onlookers stopped them.

**ANOTHER RANDOM:**

The boys live in Central Park Apartments II. There is also a Central Park Apartments I and Central Park Apartments III (you know all this if ya know Roman numerals). Central Park Apartments I was the first apartment that is actually IN the actual Central Park. It's an old apartment building where poor families live. So people built a better one, which was Central Park Apartments II, where slightly rich people live. Then they made another one, that is somewhere in Wisconsin or something. That one doesn't matter.

**The next chapter will be better.**


	8. Stalking Kowalski Stalking Doris

**Chappy 8: Stalking Kowalski Stalking Doris**

**Here's ya chapter! Thanks to reviewers. All seven of you. As you've seen, I've changed the title. Also, just like in my other story, I want to let you know that mutated-ducks-rule and I are writing a collab together, it's a Twilight version of PoM and it's in the crossover section right now! For all you PoM and Twilight fans…**

* * *

All four boys were now quietly sitting in a row on a concrete slab of sidewalk half buried in the sand, staring out at the waves eating–I mean, lapping–at the shore. Surprisingly, they were not attracting any attention at all, which is rare, maybe because now they were being all silent-like and making only the slightest movements. No one passing by gave them a second glance. No one was also paying attention to all these hobos skinny-dipping in the ocean, either.

There _was_ a reason why they were being silent. No, it's not because they became all depressed and emo and maybe considering taking a long walk off a short pier into a bloody piranha-infested whirlpool that would swirl them around making them dizzy and helpless as the piranhas ate them alive–ahem. They were playing a little game that was fun but almost impossible to complete.

Skipper rested his chin in hands and tried to look serious, which failed maybe because of how childish and gorgeous (just kidding) he looked. "Private. Man in trench coat." He instructed in a whisper, staring straight ahead, not once looking at the guy he was talking about who had just passed him (who, like any other normal person, did not give a second glance at the boys or the hobos). "Rico. Woman with stroller." Again, he just looked straight ahead, eyes never flickering. "And Kowalski. Tall blonde one." Then he nodded once, which was his signal which meant 'get your butt up now and start following those peeps or else'.

So the three boys did, and started to do what they've done for training for months. They had to find out the name, age, address, phone number, email address, at least one person they were close to, and any other random information with proof and evidence to give them extra points in the game. In other words, they were learning how to be stalkers. You know, just in case.

Private followed the man in the trench coat and sighed. Why did he always get the hardest person to gather information about? Well, that's what he thought. This guy looked pretty secretive. Not at all easy to collect particulars about. But he couldn't think about this unfairness now. He walked on, meanwhile trying to think up the best ways to peek into the man's pockets when he wasn't looking.

Rico had to be careful at not to attract the woman's attention as he stalked her. And by the way, the way not to make his stalkee notice him was NOT by hiding, but by blending. A real spy didn't duck into alleyways and behind trashcans (unless needed). A real spy blended with the crowd, though it was a bit hard for Rico with his wild look about him, his giant mop of jet-black hair, and his giant backpack. In addition, he wasn't wearing shoes, like usual. Thankfully, the woman didn't turn around to look behind her as she looked too involved with her baby in the stroller to notice anything else. Looked like he had already found one person that the woman was close to. Or half of a person, anyway.

Kowalski wished he was wearing sandals, at least, instead of going barefoot. The area in which he was following the tall blonde girl was really rocky and sharp beneath his feet. He sucked air between his teeth to keep from yelling in pain from the cuts that kept on forming beneath the soft part of his feet. Poor Kowalski. Only if he wasn't so chicken to walk across the coals of fire a few weeks ago like Skipper and Rico had, because he thought it was stupid, maybe because it WAS stupid, but it could have made his feet tougher.

Going to the beach was supposed to be fun, which the guys only had after Skipper had trained them a bit, being the workaholic that he is.

Suddenly, the girl Kowalski was following whipped her head around, and Kowalski could look straight in her sky blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for just one perfect moment before she turned her head back around, and kept on walking. Still staring, Kowalski followed. He was star struck. He didn't think of the rough ground beneath him anymore, just the girl.

_47 minutes, 54 seconds later._

Private and Rico came rushing back to Skipper with their information and proof. Skipper was quite pleased. "Impressive, guys," he said, "You did it in record time!" Private and Rico cheered, but then Skipper frowned. "Wait–where's Kowalski?"

The celebration ended right there, and they started searching. To cover ground faster, Rico handed both their skateboards, which was how they 'slid'. Rico hopped onto his own one and they started gliding along the sidewalk that hugged the sand. They were all pretty pro skateboarders, and only ran over a few people as they searched. Private always preferred to wear a helmet for safety, and this was the only occasion that Rico did, too, because the ocean wind kept on getting his hair in the way of his eyes.

As they 'slid' by, they took in the world around them. A wet T-shirt contest was taking place as they rolled past, and some cavemen were screaming and dancing around a bonfire on the sand. Mermaids sang on the rocks and Fruit Loops flew by on paper gliders. Two giant mutated lizards ate a skyscraper. A policeman scolded a teen for jaywalking.

Suddenly, Private spotted Kowalski, still following his stalkee on the beach, not at all trying to act inconspicuous. "Ova there, Skippa!" He called.

Skipper looked in that direction. "Geez, I meant the tall blonde boy, not the tall blonde girl," he muttered, even though no one could here him, except for this little kid who stared up at him in fear and hid behind her mother's legs.

They followed Kowalski on their skateboards following the girl from a distance. He didn't notice them, and just kept on following the girl. They however, soon realized that Kowalski wasn't trying to gather information from the girl at all, so after a while they hopped off their skateboards and ran towards Kowalski and the girl, who were only feet apart now. Private ran with extra care, though, because the sand he was walking on was just so rocky and sharp.

"Hey, Kowalski," Skipper barked, loud enough for both Kowalski and the girl to stop in their tracks and turn around. "What's been taking so long?" he demanded, finally stopping in front of him, Private and Rico flanking his sides.

Kowalski blinked and the girl spoke up. "Um, hi, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Kowalski blurted. "Hi, I'm Kowalski!" He took her hand and shook it vigorously before letting go awkwardly.

"Uh, hi, I'm Doris," the girl said awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to make of the situation

"I'm Skipper," Skipper said, throwing an annoyed look at Kowalski that said _we need to talk_. "This is Private and Rico," he indicated the others.

Private just then got a good view of her, and he gasped. "Your hair…" He trailed off.

Doris smirked, showing off multiple piercings. "Yeah, it shines blue in the light." She tossed her hair to demonstrate. Blue light immediately sliced through her long, straight, blonde hair. Kowalski instantly became hypnotized and reached out to touch her hair. Doris backed away looking weirded out.

"Where do you live?" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"Er, around here in an apartment." She waved her hands around. "I come to the beach everyday."

"Me too," said Kowalski.

"No you don't!" Private exclaimed.

"Aw, that's a cute British accent!" Doris squealed. "And you look so cute, too! Why don't–"

Kowalski suddenly felt jealous. "Uh, Doris, come with me I want to show you something." He started to lead her away from the others.

"We still need to talk later!" Skipper hollered after them. Then he went to have fun at the beach with his other friends.

_67 minutes later_

Kowalski approached the team once again. "She said she wanted someone hipper," he said, sounding so forlorn Skipper forgot about the talk he wanted to talk with him about.

"It's okay, Kowalski, you will find someone better," Private sighed.

"She wasn't even impressed about this wombat's brain I found in the bushes," he held out a jar with the contents inside. "Or…my awesome new clipboard."

"Well. Let's go home now, then," Skipper replied.

"Yup," Rico chirped.

Kowalski nodded and followed his leader back to the subway station. Then his glasses broke again, right along with his heart.


	9. It's a BOMB

**chappy 9: It's. A. BOMB!**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Thanks to reviewers: **

**InternetGirl123: So true.**

**Kukipye: Correct! And thankies!**

**Eternally Ebony: Fun. But impossible. _I_ don't know how to do it.**

**MonkeyLucy: haha I guess so :D**

**megeriffic: Someday! I would read it ^_^**

**crazyMADgirl: It's okay ^_^ and thank you!**

The boys were walking down the subway steps, taking stairs as they usually did because Skipper said escalators and elevators were for the weak and lazy. Halfway down, Kowalski tripped over a dead duck, fell down the rest of the concrete steps, and landed on a hobo strumming a guitar and trying to sing in order to gain money.

This was the worst day ever.

So after helping Kowalski up, the boys gave a buck to the hobo and slid their MetroCards into the little slots to make the turnstiles turn and stood on the subway platform next to a bunch of people trying to commit suicide by jumping off the platform on the subway tracks down below and waited for the train to come speeding past and boarded the express subway that came first and blah blah blah. The usual.

One look at the advertisements on the windows in this train car and Skipper frantically started shoving his friends into a different car with no happy faces, hearts, rainbows, and peace signs plastered on the windows. "Hippie convention!" He scoffed. "What kind of sick person hosts _that_? I can't believe the ad had to be in that certain car. It might have been done as a conspiracy by one of my arch enemies."

Private, Kowalski and Rico didn't know whether the convention or the ad was the conspiracy Skipper was talking about. Even the woman sitting down with a stroller near them and the man with the green bag parked next to her didn't know what he was talking about. The woman looked a bit scared of what Skipper had said.

The subway was crowded, as usual. All the seats were filled up, and all poles and railings were being leaned on, leaving no space for the boys to hold on to anything. But that was okay. They had mastered the art of balance, so they never ever lost their balance when the subway halted or started.

The next station came, the doors opened, and the woman with the stroller quickly exited, not wanting to here about any more conspiracies. Kowalski instantly sat down in her spot, not letting anyone steal it so he could wallow in misery.

Then the next stop came and the man left. But he forgot to take his green bag. Skipper almost handed it to him, but it might have belonged to this teenage girl who had been sitting next to him, texting away on her phone.

But soon she headed for the doors after the next few stops, too.

"Hey," Skipper started and picked up the green bag she had left behind. "Is this yours?"

The girl put on a weird expression and shook her head. Then she briskly left the train before Skipper could ask her anything else, typing _OMG, this weird little boy thought this bag was mine!_

Then the train was off again. Skipper almost put the green bag back down again when he heard something come from it.

"Guys! Come here!" He ordered his friends. "Do you hear that ticking sound?"

His friends came, listened, and agreed. They were all suddenly very curious. So Skipper unzipped the bag to find only one thing in it.

Oh my gawd.

"It's a bomb!" Private instantly shrieked, scaring a few people around him. Everyone instantly stared at the black object with a countdown clock on it; _1:23, 1:22, 1:21, 1:20…_

"Terrorist attack!" Kowalski was next to yell. "We need to get out of here!" He made for the emergency button and pressed it, calling for an operator.

The next few minutes were a blur. Smoke started coming out of the bomb. People panicked. The subway came to the next stop quickly, and everyone filed out, cops and other people came to help them. But it was a bit late. Not everyone made it out of the station when the bomb exploded and blew up the place, leaving some people injured. The medic came.

When the bomb exploded the station, did Kowalski's glasses break? Oh no. This time, it _shattered_.

The four boys somehow escaped in all the chaos unnoticed, realizing that they had also saved the day. They (literally) walked away uninjured and calm.

Just another day in the city.


End file.
